


圣诞礼物

by sud



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sud/pseuds/sud
Summary: 一个关于圣诞礼物的故事（说了跟没说一样）





	圣诞礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：PWP，皮衣，道具，束缚，放置，窒息  
> 特殊设定：额……圣诞节背景？内含私设，主要吃肉，如果OOC请当是平行世界！  
> 声明：作者不拥有这些角色，作者拥有这个故事，用于吃肉和同好交流。

“圣诞快乐！”

“圣诞快乐……”

送走做圣诞老人装扮，服务态度却相当微妙的速递员，克拉克仔细地锁好房门，转回身面对被放置在自家客厅地板上的巨大木箱，首次感受到了些许不知所措。

未经烘烤的木头材质散发着新鲜松脂的香味，简单拼装的箱子由红色包装带捆扎起来，箱盖上被缀满松果的榭寄生精心装饰了一番，打成蝴蝶结花样的红绿格子丝带下，是用深红色浆果摆出的心形。一张画着麋鹿和圣诞雪橇的贺卡斜插在一旁，那微微开启的右下角处，即便没有X视线也能看到落款的名称简写——“B•W”。

克拉克没有去看贺卡上究竟写了些什么，更没有直接打开箱子，而是面色古怪地将箱盖上的浆果收拾到果篮里，摆到刚刚开启的红酒瓶边。

餐桌上，新鲜出炉的烤鸡肚子里塞满了香喷喷的蘑菇和坚果，手工制作的树干蛋糕上用半透明的星星糖稍加装点，比平日大了至少三倍的杏仁布丁上涂满了枫糖浆，倒映着淋上白巧克力酱又撒上糖霜做出积雪效果的姜饼屋，显得极为可爱。一小时前，这些东西还是刚从便利店买回来的原材料，就像餐桌边那棵克拉克从加拿大某处森林里偷偷摘回来的松树尖，此时也已挂满了五颜六色的彩灯、玩具和纸花。

深深地吸了一口气，美妙浓郁的食物味道瞬间充盈了克拉克的口鼻，唾液很快分泌出来，不由自主地吞咽间，他却感到异常的干渴。

这当然不是因为食欲的刺激，而是另一种，更为原始的欲望。而这欲望，却让他对打开那份装在箱子里的礼物，稍微踟蹰了起来。

实际上，拜他那与生俱来甚至无时无刻不在逐渐升级的氪星视力所赐，隔着并非全封闭的木质外壳，箱子里的情形早在他第一眼看到它时便一目了然——

填满了咖啡色拉菲草的箱子中间，蜷缩着一个人形的物体。

厚实的黑色皮衣与配套的金属环扣，将他从头到脚裹得严严实实。而在这副贴身的皮衣外，他的双手被拧到背后用特制的皮套包住束缚起来，皮衣上自带的联排皮带扣轻松地将他的小腿和大腿捆绑在一起。而在他弯折的膝盖窝处，固定在大腿上的皮套延伸出的金属横杆，使得他双腿被迫大开，展示着那全身上下唯一裸露出的，男性器官。

那性器尺寸可观，青筋怒胀着仿佛是从皮衣的缝隙间硬挺出来似得，略有几分狰狞。但仔细观察便会发现，顶端微微张合着的出口处，已然被混合材质的尿道栓牢牢塞住。深入内里的栓头与茎干上连续排列着数个直径比栓柱本身大一倍的圆球，在堵塞着内里液体防止溢出的同时，竟时不时发出轻微的振动。而最顶端的栓头正卡在尿眼的位置，抵在靠近前列腺的地方，即便没有振动，也无时无刻不在小范围地戳弄着最能激发性兴奋的部位。

而在这片不断颤抖的肌肉群后方，一根大小粗细与外露的那根器官不逞多让的硅胶男形肆意地扭曲摇摆着，偶尔扫过某处时，便刺激得被皮衣、皮带困住的身体一阵挣动。而这威力惊人的硅胶道具，却是被皮衣胯部收紧的拉链牢牢地固定在他的体内，甚至因为他被束缚摆弄着的坐姿，死死顶了进去。

按道理讲，在这样强烈的性刺激下，皮衣里大汗淋漓的他早该大声呻吟起来才对。但实际上，即便凭借着超级听力，克拉克也只能在他下身的两处振动嗡鸣间分辨出怪异的短促呼吸声。

X视线上移，即便早有准备，克拉克依旧没忍住倒抽了一口凉气。

部分含铅涂层的头罩遮住了他的上半边脸，这让克拉克看不到他的表情，但这并不妨碍克拉克透视到他被连在外层头套上的假阴茎插进喉咙的样子。

而在这样被捆绑束缚着动弹不得，性器官连续不断地受到刺激几乎可以称之为残忍的虐待下，他竟然还在给那根同样是硅胶材质的假阴茎做深喉！

不同于被迫撑开咽喉而产生的排斥反应，克拉克能够清晰地看到，他是在有意识地收缩着咽腔，按照一定频率做着吞咽的动作。甚至那根理应被粗壮的假阴茎碾得老老实实的舌头，竟能在不多的空间里来回蠕动，用舌尖舔舐描绘着玩具上拟真的纹路，然后吸允着物件褶皱里的津液，配合着深喉的节奏吞咽下去。

克拉克注视着他的咽喉，不经意间学着他吞咽了一下，口腔却干得更加厉害，反而让嗓子眼都痒了起来。

略有些狼狈地偏过视线，克拉克又深吸了几口气，重新聚焦到他的脸上，继续观察着箱子里的情形。

外层的头套上除了塞住他口腔的假阴茎外，只留有一个呼吸用的小孔。一只半封闭式的呼吸器套住了他的口鼻，两侧延伸出的皮带在他脑后扎紧。呼吸器的管子连接着潜水用的压缩空气瓶，此刻瓶里的空气已所剩无几。

克拉克浑身战栗，他几乎是不假思索地用热视线切开了木箱，在一秒不到的时间里掀翻了松木碎屑和箱子里装饰效果大于减震效果的拉菲草，徒手扯开了即将告罄的压缩空气瓶，将箱子里的人抱到不远处的沙发上。

“布鲁斯，你还好么？”克拉克坐在布鲁斯的身侧，一手扶着他被固定在背后的手臂，让他倚靠进自己怀里，一手抓起被捏得变形的压缩空气瓶，简单计算了一下使用时限，“差不多两个小时了，布鲁斯，在哥谭被打包直接送到我这里，一路上辛苦你了。”

怀里的人狠狠地扭动着，像是要说些什么、做些什么，却又猛地一颤，瞬间整个身体都缩了起来。

“是不是又碰到那里了？”微笑着将嘴唇凑到布鲁斯的耳边，隔着两层皮制品亲吻着耳框的位置，“从前后同时刺激可是很容易上瘾的。不过，即便尿道被堵住，你也能高潮了吧？让我猜猜，你这一路上，到底高潮了多少次？我猜，有三次？”

被头套包裹的脑袋小幅度地点了点，双腿逐渐舒展开来，裸露的阴茎依旧硬邦邦地竖在那里。

“错了哦。加上刚刚的，一共有四次才对。”伸出手指轻轻地在布鲁斯腿间的男性器官上捋了一下，克拉克满意地看到布鲁斯主动挺起腰，将那根硬得发烫的肉刃往自己手心里送。但他并不打算就这么满足对方，“今天是圣诞节，只有诚实听话的好孩子才能得到礼物。”

布鲁斯的腰挺动得越发卖力起来，克拉克却收回了手，转而移到下方，拉开了皮衣臀部的拉链，将那根深埋在布鲁斯体内的硅胶男形慢慢地抽了出来，顺手丢在一边。沾满透明肠液和润滑剂的道具滚进了沙发靠背、扶手和坐垫形成的角落里，继续肆意扭动着，发出嗡嗡的机械声响。

克拉克注意到布鲁斯下半边的脸红了起来，不禁有些好笑：“这玩意在你屁股里待了两个多小时，你也没不好意思。怎么拿出来听到声音，反而害羞起来了？”

眼见着皮罩下的脸色越发红艳，克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，解开皮带，拉下拉链，抓着布鲁斯的大腿将他整个人捧了起来，让他水润柔软的穴口对准勃发的阴茎，一点一点地挤了进去。

比之前那根硅胶男形更为雄伟的尺寸几乎撑开了那处所有的褶皱，被道具填塞调教了两个多小时的后穴并没有感到多少不适，反而因这极度的饱胀带来了更多的满足。被皮革束缚着的身体狂乱地舞动起来，四肢被控的不便利，使得布鲁斯只能依靠腰部的力量，以克拉克插进后穴的性器为支点，前后左右地摇摆。

但很快，这一点点微薄的刺激已然无法满足布鲁斯。汗水在皮衣内流淌，无法排出，堆积着，浸泡着，就像一直被尿道栓堵着的阴茎。快感一波又一波地敲击着壁垒，触之即分，让人感到越发的软弱无力，让人离高潮越来越遥远。郁结和憋闷翻腾上来，焦灼的情绪占据了大半的思绪。

“克……”布鲁斯仰着头，含着假阳具的咽喉振动着，艰难地发出一个单音。

而克拉克等的就是这个。

超级速度让布鲁斯在还没反应过来的时候，就被面朝下压在了沙发背上。后穴里的阴茎一改之前的无动于衷，开始了大刀阔斧的猛力操干。每一次进出都像是一场战斗，肉刃推挤着肠壁，侵占着，碾压着，如激流奔腾而过拓宽了河道，将山峰丘陵夷为平地；而括约肌在这猛烈的进攻下很快反应过来，开始收缩防守，或针锋相对地将攻击抵挡回去，或围追堵截试图将来袭绞杀于内。

但这攻势着实太过强劲，仿佛不知疲倦地蛮横推进，深得不可思议，强得违反常理。布鲁斯很快便无法再组织起有效的反抗，只能软下阵来，任由对方长驱直入，来去自如。

可这依旧不够，即便被捆住四肢，即便上下和身前的三个出口都被填满，即便被这如同暴风疾雨般的施虐性爱迷乱了神智，但这依旧不够。

布鲁斯试着扭头去找克拉克，他渴望着克拉克，也渴望着更加粗暴，更加过分的对待。他渴望着，被这个男人狠狠蹂躏，被他弄坏，弄得什么都想不起来。

这里没有超人，没有蝙蝠侠，没有克拉克•肯特，没有布鲁斯•韦恩，只有他，只有他，只有他们，在这意义非凡的夜里，他们只有彼此……

不知从哪里传来了教堂的钟声，那声音庄严肃穆，却又不失亲切。

克拉克却笑了，他掐着布鲁斯的脖颈，将他的背紧紧压在自己的胸膛上，将他牢牢地锁进自己怀里。他空闲的那只手终于伸向了连着布鲁斯口鼻间呼吸器的管子，缓缓地攥了起来。

很快，窒息感让布鲁斯越发激烈地挣扎起来，不是因为恐惧，而是因为突破极限而产生的快感，因为那即将到达绝顶的激动与快意。缺氧让他的后穴前所未有的收紧，四肢因长时间的捆绑早已发麻酸痛，眼前的黑暗中闪过无数细小的金色流星。

他想大声喊叫，想放开来呻吟，想痉挛着抽搐着射出来。但他的嘴被假阳具堵着，口鼻被呼吸器控制，阴茎里被尿道栓塞满，只能靠后面，只有靠后穴，只能靠身后的那个人。

迫近高潮却不能的不甘让布鲁斯疯狂地摇着头，他开始试图摆脱这些控制，却又留恋着这种被控制的感觉，或者说，被克拉克控制的快感。

这一丝犹豫让他错失了唯一一次机会。

克拉克彻底压制住了他。

呼吸器的管子被松开，又再度被攥紧，反反复复地，让频频在窒息的极限徘徊往复的布鲁斯眼花缭乱。而看着这样乖顺地被掌控在自己手心里的布鲁斯，克拉克一样的意乱神迷。

可这依旧不够，即便将他捆住四肢锁在自己的怀里，即便得以控制他的生理，控制他的呼吸，即便让他所有的快感、痛苦都只能由自己来给予，但这依旧不够。

克拉克隔着皮衣疯狂亲吻着布鲁斯的脸，描绘着他的眼睛，啃咬着他的肩背。他渴望着布鲁斯，渴望着他的回应，渴望着他的爱。他渴望着，渴望着这个男人，想将他护在手心里百般讨好，又想要将他撕碎，将他弄坏。

这一刻，没有蝙蝠侠，没有超人，没有布鲁斯•韦恩，没有克拉克•肯特，只有他，只有他，只有他们，在这一刻，他们只有彼此……

外面传来了教堂的钟声，那声音悠扬清脆，令人沉醉。

不远处的松木碎屑间，画着麋鹿和雪橇的圣诞贺卡静静地躺在地板上，漂亮的花体字勾缠连绵——

“我们属于彼此。  
——C•K & B•W”

——End——

 

无责任后续：

老爷：操你的！克拉克，操你的！  
酥皮：我很高兴，布鲁斯。你愿意把自己送给我。  
老爷：……见鬼的。你特么自己跑到哥谭把我打包送到大都会，这叫我•把•自•己•送•给•你？！！！  
酥皮：我爱你，布鲁斯。  
老爷：………………就这一次，你这个混蛋！  
酥皮：我爱你。  
老爷：……操……我……我也没有……不爱你……  
酥皮：我爱你，布鲁斯。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者题外话：特么的等着老爷送上门，似乎不如酥皮直接上吧！  
> 我超行动派！  
> 请大家为超蝙的爱情鼓掌！


End file.
